


It Won’t Work—The Programming Job

by crayonbreakygal



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie picked up a very interesting hobby while Nate was in prison.  Takes place during and right after The Reunion Job, season three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won’t Work—The Programming Job

Takes place during and right after The Reunion Job, season three

It Won’t Work—The Programming Job

Neurolinguistic programming. Sophie had been practicing on the rest of the team all summer while she studied on how to get Nate out of prison. It was good practice since she hadn’t employed the method in quite some time. She only used it on marks that she found challenging to control. It had worked beautifully on Hardison, somewhat well on Parker and perfectly on Eliot. None of them knew.

Now she just had to try it on Nate when she broke him out. Only he didn’t want to be broken out. There was no way she could use it on him in prison because she couldn’t touch him. And there were no conjugal visits in a private prison. As luck would have it though, someone else intervened and Nate was released. Now was her chance.

She’d have to plan it very carefully because he would be the toughest nut to crack. Sophie started with eye contact, glancing at him when he glanced at her. Then she took to touching him on the arm when they sat on the chairs together listening to Hardison go through the info on the mark. She’d often go up to him, move past and brush her body so lightly against him. He’d react, but not say anything. She’d been planning all this for weeks when they went to the reunion. Nate was definitely keyed on her now. She just needed to pull the trigger and he’d react exactly the way she wanted.

Employing different techniques on Duberman, she didn’t think those kind would work on Nate. No way would they. But she really wanted to get him back for staying in prison. He’d only key on certain things, unlike Duberman. She’d hack into Nate’s brain. She knew that she could.

That Nikki woman set her back just a bit. Why on earth did he walk away with her? Was his character and she together in high school? Sophie tried to tune out the sounds that were emanating from the comms, but she knew exactly what they were doing. It felt so good though to hit that woman with the fire extinguisher. It had taken Sophie weeks to set this up. She was not going to fail.

Dancing with Nate at the reunion though, she realized that she didn’t need to use any kind of scheme to get him where she wanted him. She had him, in her arms, dancing close.

His lips were right beside her ear. It sent shivers down her back where his hand had conveniently placed itself.

“I know what you’re doing.”

What she was doing? Did he figure it out? Was she busted? She wouldn’t fold her hand just yet.

“What is that?” she whispered back as she lightly ran a finger on the nap of his neck.

“It won’t work.”

Subtly as she could, she pressed her body into his, making it seem like they were dancing close.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, darling.”

He chuckled at her.

“I bet.”

She gently blew into his ear.

“God, Sophie, if you don’t stop.”

“What?”

She was just affected by their close dancing as he was. The song ended and Nate grabbed her hand, pulling her off the dance floor. A fast song came on, so no one noticed them exit. As quickly as he could, he pulled her into the same storage closet where the assassin had locked him in.

Pushing her up again the door, Nate took her mouth with his. Coming up for air, he looked down at her and smiled.

“You know you don’t have to use any tricks to get me alone.”

Sophie thought he had been avoiding being alone with her. There hadn’t been any conversation about what happened on the ship.

“Me? Tricks, Mr. Ford? I’m shocked.”

“Yeah.”

“Hardison is waiting in the van.”

“Yeah,” Nate said but didn’t move.

“You bastard. How did you pull it off? You knew what I was doing.”

Sophie figured it out in the end. He’d been pulling something similar with her. Parker was right. He could make things happen with his mind. It was downright scary what he could do.

“Indeed I did. How’d I do?”

“You’re scary, you know that.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it.”

He pinned her back against the door and dove in. He only came up for air when Hardison started shouting.

“Your comms are still on. Why don’t you people understand that? Is Eliot the only person who takes out his comm when he’s getting his freak on?”

“Freak on? Hardison, what decade are you in?”

“Freak what? Huh?”

All the chatter on the comms from the three didn’t distract the two from sharing another kiss.

He’d maneuvered her alone. That was her goal. The other three had not left them alone since Nate got out of prison. She knew he’d be ready to talk once she figured out the right signals. Except he didn’t want to talk as his hand wandered down to the hem of her dress.

“I’m not coming back in there to save the two of you if you get locked in again,” Parker added.

“Oh dear god, let’s go,” Sophie finally said, pushing Nate away.

“Hey, but my plan worked, huh?”

“What plan?”

He pulled the door open, ushering her out. He grinned her way.

“You are a bastard.”

Nate took her hand in his and led her out of the high school.

“I will get you alone again, Sophie Devereaux. You can count on it.”

And here she thought he was attempting to learn her real name.


End file.
